


Death Doesn't Discriminate

by IAmHoussem17



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, 19th Century CE RPF, Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson Hate Each Other, Alexander Hamilton Dies, Caring George Washington, Dead Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Dead Philip Hamilton, Everybody Dies, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Gen, Good Sibling Angelica Schuyler, Hercules Mulligan is a Good Friend, John Laurens Dies, Minor Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV James Madison, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Past James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds, Poor Peggy Schuyler, Protect Maria Reynolds, Supportive Angelica Schuyler, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: Aaron Burr was right.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson & James Madison, Aaron Burr & Angelica Schuyler, Aaron Burr & Charles Lee, Aaron Burr & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Aaron Burr & Everyone, Aaron Burr & George Washington, Aaron Burr & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr & Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr & James Madison, Aaron Burr & John Laurens, Aaron Burr & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Aaron Burr & Maria Reynolds, Aaron Burr & Theodosia Burr Alston, Aaron Burr & Theodosia Prevost Burr, Aaron Burr & Thomas Jefferson, Aaron Burr & Thomas Jefferson & James Madison, Aaron Burr & William P. Van Ness, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Everyone, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton & James Madison, Alexander Hamilton & James Madison & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Maria Reynolds, Alexander Hamilton & Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Alexander Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, people and welcome. This is my new fic, a basic idea that I had for a while but I thought it is worth writing so here we go.  
> Enjoy learning history. I know I did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A duel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, obviously it's starting with Alex.

Born January 11, 1755 or 1757

Died July 12, 1804

Aged 47 or 49

Cause of death is a gunshot wound

Resting place is Trinity Church Cemetery

Alexander Hamilton's death is most definitely memorable.  
  


Just because it was by another man's hand, who happens to be Aaron Burr.

The latter constantly switched between being Hamilton's friend and adversary, the latter more so in recent years.

And it all came down to this.

First, it was endorsing Thomas Jefferson over him due to a lack of principles. Then, it was calling Burr a dangerous man and refusing to apologize.

The last straw.

So, the duel was arranged at dawn, in Weehawken. And ended in Burr's favor.  
  
Alexander Hamilton was gone.

He actually managed to stay alive until the next day, where he was carried to a friend's home.  
  
The last face he saw was that of his wife and sister-in-law, Eliza and Angelica.

At least now, he would see some faces he missed dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention, for now I'm only doing the characters who sang in the musical. If there is anyone else you'd like to see, tell me but please, leave a bit of information on their deaths.  
> Thank you.


	2. Aaron Burr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stroke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Burr's turn.

Born February 6, 1756

Died September 14, 1836

Aged 80

Cause of death is a debilitating stroke

Resting place is Princeton Cemetery

32 years after Hamilton's death at his own hands, Aaron Burr's time was up.

He has been rendered immobile for two years due to a stroke. It was surprising that he managed to live with it for two years.

So what happened was that the charges against him were dropped, he was living with his daughter and her family for a while

and he had to go back and finish his term as Vice President.

He remarried again, it didn't last long. And speaking of that, he thought he'd never see a Hamilton again.

But he did.

His wife's lawyer for divorce happened to be a Hamilton.

It's all over now, at least he'll see his Theodosia again. The two actually, because he outlived both of them.  
  


He just hopes no Hamilton shows up in his face again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna try doing two per day? It's not much so it should be a breeze. Later!


	3. Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter today. Yay. I kept my word for once.

Born August 9, 1757

Died November 9, 1854

Aged 97

Resting place is Trinity Church Cemetery

Fifty years.

That's how long Eliza waited to see her husband again.

And she spent them well. Interviewing soldiers, raising funds in Alexander's name.

But most importantly, the orphanage.

Alexander would be proud.

While living long allows to do much, it also means that you have to watch your loved ones die one by one.

Peggy, Philip, Angelica, her parents and Alexander.

It did not stop her though. She just hopes her efforts would be remembered.

Now to see her Alexander...it was only a matter of time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eliza, man....:(


	4. Angelica Schuyler Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sisterly fire doused at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry. I'll get back and finish this thing quickly.

Born February 20, 1756

Died March 6, 1814

Aged 58

Resting place is Trinity Church Cemetery 

It has been ten years. A decade since he was gone.

Alexander Hamilton was gone.

Angelica always feared it, feared that it would come to this.

She knew exactly what was he like, the moment she met him.

And it was why it ended him.

Ended her sister as well.

No matter. She had to be by her side now.

Alexander made mistakes, but he was a great man and a loving husband.

Angelica was there when he took his last breath.

She helped Eliza keep his memory alive, but that didn't last long.

It was Angelica's time now.

Eliza is strong. She can do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's next?


	5. George Washington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouldn't have gone out in the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some might be surprised at this info. I was too when I read it up on Wikipedia.

Born February 22, 1732

Died December 14, 1799

Aged 67

Cause of death is epiglottitis 

Resting place is Mount Vernon 

Just two years have gone by since he retired from presidency.

George Washington had guests, and he had gone out in the cold.

When he came back, the guests already arrived so he sat down right away, refusing to change his wet clothes.

After a while, he redid the mistake. His condition worsened, but he was still smiling.

Next morning however, it was bad. Really bad.

And that was his deathbed.

George Washington was gone, but he will always be remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way sadder than I thought.


	6. George III of The United Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every reign has an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Georges in one day. Nice.

Born June 4, 1738

Died January 29, 1820

Aged 81

Cause of death is dementia

Resting place is St George's Chapel

George William Frederick knew this day would come.

And he could barely recall it because of his deteriorating state of mind.

Only two decades ago, the great George Washington passed away.

A presidency is like reign. They just don't last forever, since we're only humans.

The remains of the king would be put to rest the next month on the 16th day, in Windsor's Castle.

Here's hoping the country continues to strive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I used the king's actual name. Fight me.


	7. John Laurens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KIA. He was still in his twenties...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the saddest one so far...

Born October 28, 1754

Died August 27, 1782

Aged 27

Cause of death: killed in action

Resting place is Laurens Family Cemetery

That battle was cursed. Going there was essentially signing his death certificate.

Lieutenant John Laurens was killed in a fight against British troops in South Carolina.

The tragedy comes in that these troops had not yet received word that the war was over….

That battle was cursed. Meaningless.

Despite being 200 strong, it was not in their favor…

The British were 150. No exact casualties or losses have been recorded for them.

The Americans on the other hand….2 were killed, 19 were injured…

It’s not a lot, but they’re still human lives.

John Laurens was a great man, and he would be remembered as such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He died too young :'(


	8. Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another great man, having fought in two different worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, oui, mon ami.

Born September 6, 1757

Died May 20, 1834

Aged 76

Cause of death is pneumonia

Resting place is Picpus Cemetery

Looking back when he joined the American Revolution, he took the lead in the battle of Monmouth, asked for French aid and fought at Yorktown, then he left to lead his own people to their revolution...

Glorious times...

And he made many close friends there. He would miss them.

He endured prison, his wife's death. Now he's bedridden after getting caught in a thunderstorm.

_Le héros de deux mondes, sa mémoire vivra._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in peace, Monsieur Lafayette.


	9. Hercules Mulligan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needs no introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Braah braah!

Born September 25, 1740  
Died March 4, 1825  
Aged 84  
Resting place is Trinity Church Cemetery

The father figure of the three finally goes to a better place.  
Mulligan is happy to have served his country. Being a tailor had it uses in the war. He’d spy on the British government, smuggling their information to his fellow brothers. And running with the Sons of Liberty…  
War’s finally over…  
He would stick with being a tailor now, and it prospered. He retired five years before he was gone…  
Rest in peace, man. Rest in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEN YOU KNOCK ME DOWN I GET THE F BACK UP AGAIN!


	10. Margarita Schuyler Van Rensselaer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to be overshadowed and historically irrelevant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Peggy!  
> ...  
> No, this is a serious story. Don't do that.

Born September 19, 1758

Died March 14, 1801

Aged 42

Cause of death is illness

Resting place is Albany Rural Cemetery

In the end, Peggy found her own happiness in 1783, having married herself and having three children.

However, 16 years later, she suddenly fell ill and her condition worsened in the following year at winter. Alexander happened to be in Albany for work when she felt sick and he often stayed at her side.

She appreciated the company, and that he was keeping her sister posted on developments.

And when he finished his work, he complied to her wish that he stays for a few days.

It eventually came to an end when Eliza got the note.

_‘On Saturday, my dear Eliza, your sister took leave of her sufferings and friends, I trust, to find repose and happiness in a better country.’_

She was originally to be buried in her husband's family estate but she was reinterred.

No matter. She would still be remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully, she is much loved within the fandom.


	11. Philip Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like father, like son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it was...stupid but hey, at least he's adorable.

Born January 22, 1782

Died November 24, 1801

Aged 19

Cause of death is gunshot wound

Resting place is Trinity Church Cemetery

The moment he was shot, he could barely see anything. He tried to keep calm.

When they arrived to the doctor's house, he was lying down on his own until his father joined him, then his mother.

Defusing the potential argument between them, he faced them with apologetic tears and tone, making his parents cry heavier.

The bullet lodging in his left arm, the wound getting infected...

He was gone, but his mother and father would stand together to face it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine dying at 19.


End file.
